1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an Ethernet port control method and apparatus of a digital broadcasting system.
2. Related Art
In general, a set-top box has a built-in cable modem or is connected with a cable modem disposed outside, and enables digital terminals such as a digital television (TV) and a personal computer (PC) to output image and voice information included in an analog signal received from a head-end.
The broadcast information received from the head-end is converted into a digital signal/analog signal by a cable modem termination system (CMTS), and is transmitted to the set-top box through a cable network.
Broadcast signals containing broadcast information transmitted to a set-top box through a cable network are based on data-over-cable service interface specifications (DOCSIS). DOCSIS is a protocol applied to data exchange between a head-end and a set-top box which are connected via a cable network, and relates to regulations including at least one of modulation methods and transmission rates depending on whether data is transmitted upstream or downstream.
Through a set-top box, a user can be provided with not only broadcast information but also various services based on Internet protocol (IP).
However, it is possible to connect an unknown device to an Ethernet port, and to access a head-end through CMTS for hacking or other malicious purposes.
Therefore, to prevent such hacking, the head-end blocks a route through which the CMTS and set-top box are connected using a software-based method.
In other words, the head-end closes the route connecting the CMTS and set-top box using a software-based technique to thereby preventing hacking.
However, cable network providers may consider it to be an inefficient use of service resources for a head-end itself to close a cable network to prevent hacking, and in any event such a method cannot perfectly prevent hacking.